Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an account registration and login method, and in particular, an account registration and login method for a network attached storage system.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a conventional method for logging in to a network attached storage, a manager has to first create an account and a password and transmits the established account and password to a user, such that the user may log in to the network attached storage by using the created account and password. However, the user himself/herself generally needs to memorize the account and password corresponding to the network attached storage. If the user forgets the set of account and/or password, the manager has to reissue the account and/or password to the user (e.g., by sending a text message or e-mail to a recorded telephone number/e-mail address), such that the user may reset the password or log in to the network attached storage. That is, each account/password forms a one-to-one relation with the network attached storage. In other words, a set of account/password is generally used to log in to one network attached storage only.
If the user has a plurality of sets of accounts and passwords corresponding to different network attached storages, the user needs to take extra time and energy to manage these accounts and passwords, which lowers work efficiency.